Worlds Collide: Quagmire joins the Mortal Kombat Tournament
by GUGON
Summary: During an average day for Quagmire he comes across a strange woman and through that meeting he is accidentally added to the tournament and must fight to get home and maybe score on the way
1. You Hit On the Wrong Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own family guy or mortal kombat characters or any other related characters**

****Quagmire Vs. Mileena  
Or  
Quagmire Joins Mortal Kombat  
Chapter 1  
You Hit on The Wrong Girl

"It's a great day to be frisky"  
Quagmire said as he strolled out of his house geared and ready for action when he noticed Lois next door washing the car in shorts and a tied up shirt "hey Lois"  
Quagmire waved to Lois "oh, hi Glenn"  
She replied in a monotone voice not really interested in seeing him. Quagmire shrugged of the annoyed Lois and started to walk down the street whispering to himself "soon you will be mine"  
clutching his fist in jealousy towards Peter. As he made it into the city he wandered until he found a bar he had never been in "ohh, new hunting grounds"  
Quagmire was about to enter the bar when suddenly there was a crashing sound down the alley next to the bar. The sound snapped him out of his lustful daze and out of curiosity decided to wander down the alley "hey, there might be a hot drunk chick in need of assistance"  
he then raised his hands and made quation marks when he said assistance.

He turned the corner and saw a woman standing in the middle of the alley wearing a pink outfit (it's the MK 2011 Outfit, just thought I'd point that out I just didn't know how to describe it) "wow this is one kinky chick"  
Quagmire then quickly approached the mystery women "so why don't you and me head back to my place then do some things we'll both regret."  
He then placed his hand on her shoulder but suddenly with lightning quick reflexes she grabbed his hand and whipped him around to in front of her then grabbed his throat. "you dare try to seduce me, Mileena"  
she then lifted Quagmire up still latched onto his throat "I'd sooner chop your balls off then let you touch me"  
Mileena said as she pulled out her sai and placed it at Quagmire's throat. Just then a portal opened up and a woman stepped out wearing a blue outfit similar to Mileena's outfit "Kitana I'd say I wasn't surprised"  
Mileena then tossed Quagmire behind her into some trash cans and prepared to fight Kitana. "Mileena, I will stop you then kill you"  
Kitana then pulled her two fans and charged at Mileena who then charged at Kitana, what followed was flurry of kicks, punches and impressive feats in Karate "time to end this"  
Kitana whispered to herself when she suddenly jumped over Mileena and landed behind her then kicked her into the portal back to where she came from.  
"I think I crapped my hear out"  
Quagmire sat there behind some trash cans in fear of the two women "You're safe now but mention no one of this"  
she said threatening Quagmire and then went back into the portal that disappeared right behind her. Quagmire then ran back down the alley to the bar from before went up and ordered a stiff drink "here you go buddy"  
bartender said as he Handed Quagmire his drink who chugged it down. He sat there collecting his thoughts when he turned around and noticed he was in a strip club so he slowly stolled over to a table right in front of he stage. Quagmire was there for a few hours handing out dollar bills like a madman but just then the lights started to flicker "what the hell"  
he said wondering what's wrong with the lights, just then a portal opened up on the stage and Quagmire could hear a faint sound come from portal "get over here"  
suddenly a spear attached to chain launch out of the portal an impale a dancer on stage then hurled her back in to the portal.

Quagmire stood up in shock unable to run starring at the portal when the spear came out again and headed towards him "what the fuck"  
he screamed when the chain wrapped around him and pulled him towards the portal but luckily was able grab onto a stripper pole. He was holding on for dear life but his grip was slipping "this is going to suck!"  
his grip finally gave way as he was pulled into the portal into a world of horror in the next Mortal Kombat Tournament.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Welcome to Outworld

**Disclaimer: I do not own family guy or mortal kombat characters or any other related characters**

**World's Collide:  
Quagmire Joins Mortal Kombat  
Chapter 2  
Welcome to Outworld**

****It had felt like hours had passed since Quagmire was pulled into the portal and blacked out, he was slowly coming to when he could hear two distinct voices arguing "are you sure this is the one you spoke of?"  
The one voice spoke but Quagmire did not recognize it but the other voice he did recognize "yes this the one, the one who'se balls are still attached"  
Mileena then pulled out her sais and slowly started to approached the unconscious Quagmire. Scorpion then stepped in between her and Quagmire "Scorpion what the hell are you doing"  
she demanded to know why scorpion was stopping her "it wouldn't be honorable besides wouldn't you like to see the pain on his face while you do it"  
Scorpion replied to Mileena's demand which made her step back and think about it "fine."  
she said irritated leaving the room with Scorpion close behind and with the room clear Quagmire sat up to collect his thoughts but quickly rose to his feet "I gotta get out of here"  
he quickly looked around for a weapon before finding a sword leaning against a wall opposite him. So he took the sword and peaked outside to see if the coast was clear then made a run for it weaving his way through a maze of hallways and rooms "what the..."  
Quagmire suddenly stopped. He slowly started to walk backwards and peak into the room he had just passed and saw two women changing into skimpy outfits and was about stroll in to "help"  
when a gaurd noticed him.

Quagmire snapped out of his lustful daze and made a run for it but as fast as Quagmire could run the gaurd was closing in "shit"  
the gaurd finally caught up to him but as the gaurd grabbed his shoulder, Quagmire's feet got tangle and started to fall. So as last ditch effort in mid fall he managed to twist his body to face the gaurd and swiped at him with the sword and hit the ground hard. Quagmire slowly opened his eyes to see that he had decapitated the gaurd who then fell down next to Quagmire "holy shit"  
Quagmire said in shock to what he had done but quickly regained his composure and quickly got his feet to continue running. He finally mad it to what looks like a throne room "theirs gotta be a way outta here"  
he then noticed a door across the way and decided to try that door.

"what the hell"  
Quagmire said as he tried to move but his feet were stuck to the grown even trying to physically pull his leg up when he suddenly heard laughing off in the distance. "hello loverboy"  
Quagmire recognized that voice as Mileena walked around him so that we're face to face "so this is the one you've been talking about"  
a man said wearing a skull helmet slowly approaching Quagmire. "listen man I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and I just..."  
Quagmire was then interrupted as a unknown force suddenly launched him towards the man who lachted onto Quagmire's throat "the name is Shao Khan, you'd do best to remember that "  
Shao Khan the gut punched Quagmire which caused blood to spirt from his mouth. He then threw Quagmire across the chamber landing hard but he still had some fight in him as he tried to crawl way. Unfortunatly he couldn't crawl fast enough as he could see Shao Khan and others approaching him and picked hm up by one leg "he's done for"  
Shao khan said as he the threw Quagmire back to where they originally stood.

Shao Khan the looked down towards Mileena "okay Mileena you can have her fun"  
with a shriek of joy she leapt into the air towards Quagmire but was quickly shot down by a lightning bolt. A man in white then appeared next to Quagmire and helped him to his feet "Raiden"  
Sha Khan clenched his fist in rage "you don't belong here"  
he then started to rush towards Raiden "neither does he"  
Raiden said as they were surrounded by lightning and disappeared. "what do we do now, should we go after him"  
Mileena asked walking up to Shao Khan "we do nothing, if I know Raiden he'll force the stranger to enter the tournament to get home"  
"but what if he dies"  
"then he dies end of story!"  
Shao Khan interrupted Mileena "but if he lives"  
he then turned to Mileena "you can still have you're plaything."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
